


A Happy Memory

by Isala_Vhenan



Series: Dragon Age Oneshots [9]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Other, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:14:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23998114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isala_Vhenan/pseuds/Isala_Vhenan
Summary: A memory of Isala's from simpler times.
Relationships: Lavellan/Lavellan Clan (Dragon Age)
Series: Dragon Age Oneshots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718812
Kudos: 1





	A Happy Memory

The cloying scent of fresh plantlife and the echo of birdsong in the wood was rich enough to be intoxicating. Isala was stretched out on the grass, leaning back against the soft moss that had long since swallowed up the stone, warm under the sunlight filtered through the thick foliage above her. 

She was humming a tune to a song she’d heard at the last Arlathvhen and had been stuck in her head ever since, along with the consistent sense that the last words she couldn’t place were on the tip of her tongue. A few yards away the halla were grazing, one of the new additions to the herd making small bleating sounds to prompt its mother. The weather was growing steadily warmer and soon it would be time to shear the herd again, a task so familiar to her it had become something she could do mindlessly, despite the required attention to detail. 

Isala continued to murmur the tune under her breath as she pulled the wool tight against the small loom before her, twisting to make the shape she wanted before tucking it in place and pulling it taut. She had wondered what she would weave but had decided on a shawl, one picturing the halla as it was their wool and only fair. She loved the feeling of the loom on her lap and the sun on her face, dew kissed grass beneath her bare feet and the pull of soft threads against her skin all accompanied by the quiet grazing and occasional sounds of contentment from the halla.

As she made progress with her design, she saw Theron out of the corner of her eye, easing their way into the herd with a comical exaggeration of stealth. It would seem they were once again trying to impress someone in the clan, Isala couldn’t remember who had their attention this month. 

She watched with amusement as Theron neared the largest halla in the herd, a large and imposingly built buck that sometimes acted as the Keeper’s mount. He was strong willed and only tolerated a select few; Theron _not_ among them. By the Creators, the Keeper had named him Soun’ghi meaning “strong one,” how could Theron be so foolish?

She knew what would happen before it did: Theron drew near to the buck and before they could pull whatever prank they had planned, one strong hoof pulled back and shot out just as quickly, catching Theron in the rear and sending them end over end into a pit of mud the clan had made in order to craft more pottery. 

Peals of laughter rang through the wood; it would seem a crowd had gathered to watch Theron’s attempt and all who had witnessed the hunter’s shame were highly amused. She watched as Soun’ghi walked over to Theron who was struggling to stand in the pit, slipping and caked with mud. The large halla raised its head and snorted down its snout at them, his imposing size and the rush of air causing Theron to stumble back in surprise and get yet another mud bath.

Isala laughed.


End file.
